Michelles Adventure Vol 1
by Biskoppen
Summary: A story made from my own fantasy, taking place in GGO after Kirito have stopped Death Gun Every second Chapter will be in MIchelles POV, and every other will be from Coldins POV, UPDATE: Down with a big depression, and have a lot of home works. I cant really think of writing ATM, sorry... :/
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – The Autograph

* * *

Buzz! Buzz!

I opened my eyes fast, today was the day. I finally had to get Kirito's autograph! I ran out to the mirror on the bathroom, looked into my light green eyes, you can do this I told myself, I decided that I should let my black short hair be as it was, and left the apartment. My Vespa was parked just outside, it was dark red. I put on the helmet and drove away, heading for the mall where Kirito was signing 1000 autographs, and the number 1000 would also get Gun Gale Online for free in 1 year (normally it cost 3000 yen a month) So I was running over to the place where he should arrive. Michelle! It was Julie she was walking out of a cloth store.

Hi Julie I said, "You dyed you hair again? Purple this time?" "Yes" "So what are you doing here" I Asked. And she answer that she was just out shopping for my birthday. "But what about you Michelle, why are you here" "uuuuuhm, I blushed well I'm here to get Kirito's Autograph" I said quick and hid my face. "Is it not that guy you have like the biggest crush on?" "No!" I nearly yelled at her. "Well that is totally a yes for me" she teased me. I only blushed more than before. I could clearly remember how i got introduced to Kirito, he was on the news because he just had stopped death gun, the guy that terrorised GGO. I have always been in to games since I tried ALO once at Julie's place. From that point i was completely into him. I first meet Julie in the school 2 years ago. She was so kind to me and was became really good friends immediately. Then she showed me ALO on a website and i began to like games. I played a lot of MMORPGs after that day, sometimes with Julie, when she was not playing ALO, and some by myself. Not more then a week ago I meet this guy in one of my MMOs, he was talking about this game GGO was it called. He told me many things about it, and I though that it could be nice to play it, the only thing that i need was the gear t play it. So i asked my mom a lot of times and the answer was no. Every time i asked her she said no you'll have to buy it yourself.

We was standing in line, watching Kiritos pen just writing the same thing over and over. While I was standing there with Julie, that had decided to join me in line, I was thinking of what I wanted to ask Kirito about, after all he was the one that saved all people in SAO and stopped Death Gun in GGO, and that was why he is my hero. Julie was walking in first and when I was walking through the gate a bell rang, congratulations you are number 1000 I heard voice said over the speakers in the mall. Kirito was walking towards me with a box under his arm, he gave me the box and hugged me, I was so close to scream. After I gave me the box he walked back and told me to come to the table where he was sitting. There I was standing in front of my hero and didn't know what to say. He wrote me an autograph and asked me. "You have 1 question was do you want to know?" I didn't know what to say. I finally opened my mouth. "how did you survive?" I asked him. "Most of the time I didn't know what I was doing I just followed my instincts, when you can do that completely you are a true master of a game"

When I Came home I Was so tired. I lay down and closed my eyes. Not long after I was asleep.

* * *

**A/N**

_**I Know the Chapter is not that long, and I might also spell wrong are mix the tenses but I'll do my best. Please tell me what you think so far.**_

_**I'll post a pic of the main character and her friend**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – The Creation

* * *

Link start, I closed my eyes and the game was on. There was a sign, random or custom character creation it said. I selected custom, and made a character that looked as much as it could like me. Then I just had to select a name, first I tried my own name Coldin, apparently it was taken, the I took the name that I used for almost every game I played Ryrar, it was lucky enough not taken and I continued into the game, my sight was a little blurred when I spawned, and I looked down at myself. I was wearing, a white tank top and a black jacket, my trousers were just some snow army colored trousers and then I had a red bandana around my neck. This was going to be awesome I had read online that I could buy 1 weapon so I went to the store to buy it so I could start level up and get more credits.

I was walking through the City Ruin (that is where you spawn) I was close to get to the area called Grassland where I should be able to train, and level up. I hold the pistol in front of me, I the bullet circle was clear for my eyes, I took a deep breath and aimed after the chickens head, I hit it and got 10 exp. My exp bar was going a little up, 10/100 it said. The following next hours I just leveled up. After 3 hours with killing chickens and other mobs I when to the town again and logged out.

I opened my eyes, and heard my cellphone buzzing at my table. It picked it up.  
"Hey Coldin, it's me"  
"Hey Marco, whats up?"  
"Wanna come over tonight, I have the house alone tonight. Though we could watch some movies"  
"Yea sure, what time?"  
"Around 7 pm?"  
"Sure"

I might be able to get some sleep before its 7, I thought to myself. So I went to bed and set the alarm to 6:30pm before I closed my and felt into a good sleep.  
Buzz buzz. The alarm woke me up, I looked at it while it was buzzing, then took a deep breath and smashed it as hard as I could. The alarm hit the wall with a big bang, and it fell into pieces. I sighed and thought, not again, this is the 3rd time this week. I went out of bed and took on my cloth, then I ran out the door and over to the other side of the street, where Marco lived. I knocked on the door, Marco's mom opened, and said: "Well isn't it Coldin?" "Yea it is" I smiled "How are you? It's been a while since you've been here" "Well I'm good, and I've been busy with my homework lately" "Well come on in, Marco is on his room as always" she said smiling to me.  
I walked in and upstairs where Marco was. I rushed in to his room and screamed: "WHAT'S UP MY MOTHERFUCKING PUSSY BROTHER!" He was literally jumping up of his chair and hitting me in my stomach. Lucky enough it didn't hurt at all. "You fucking scared me, bitch." "Well that was what I was planning to" "Well fuck you!" He said and almost cried. I told him I was sorry and he accepted my apologize. After that I told him what I've done a few hours ago, and his was completely listing to me. After that he said: "I can believe that you got it!" "That's awesome as hell bro." We when downstairs, just in time to his mother was leaving, we said goodbye and went to the living room, and started watching the movie, How To Train You Dragon 2, We watched the 1st for a coble of weeks ago. While we was watching the movie someone just kicked in the door

* * *

**A/N**

**Cliffhanger!  
**_**Well let me know what you think would happen next in the comments/review, remember it will be in 2 chapters.  
Hope you like the story so far :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Newbie

_**I Decided to put out this Chapter as soon as I could**_

* * *

It's been some weeks now. I have still not decided if I should start playing GGO, Julie have asked me many time if I could stream my journey, and all I told her was maybe I'm not sure if it's a game for me. So now I'm sitting here thinking about, should I play it or not, and finally I decided now I'm going to start my adventure. I plucked in the gear and lay down I my bed my hair felt in front of my eyes. Was is really that long now? It's been so long since the operation. But I still remember it as it was yesterday. I was 16, just 2 month before my birth day I was out in an accident, a large gash across my head was bleeding, or that is what I was told and can't remember what happen after I got hit by the car. I can only remember that, I woke up with a big headache, and all of my hair was gone.

After that day I was known as the cancer kid I school. I can remember that I cried myself to sleep every night for 2 month, also when Julie was sleeping over. I remember there were some days when she was sleeping over or I was sleeping at her house I asked her if she could hug me till I felt asleep.

I removed my hair from my eyes, and as I closed my eyes I said: "Like start."

It was a funny feeling, it was like a rush through the stomach. Like in the big rollercoasters. I created my character so it looked as much as me as it could, and then to the name. First I thought that it should be my real name, but then I came up with a better name. Ayral. I logged in and the first thing I did was to look what kind of cloth I was wearing, I had a black tank top, and some green army trousers, I had a green scarf, it was so fluffy, and it could be a good disguise. I really liked it. I felt so lost in this game, I didn't even know where I could get guns. That was when I saw this name, I knew I've seen it before. Wait it was.

Yea it was the guy, that talked about GGO so much. I was thinking should I talk to him, or should I leave him just where he was and find out myself. I saw my reflection in the glass building beside me, I looked in to my eyes and said: "go ask him there is nothing to be afraid of." I walk towards him, and when I was standing behind him I blushed. "Uuuuuh, Ryrar?" He turned around.  
"Do I know you?"  
"Yea im Michelle, from Final Fantasy Anniversary Online, you talked a lot of this game  
and I got it for a year now."  
"Oooh Michelle! Is that you?"  
"I guess it is, can you teach me the basic in this game"  
"Sure come with me!"

He leaved his party and took my hand, together we was walking as a couple, I blushed every time we walked by people.  
He stopped and looked at me, are you embarrassed? He asked kindly.  
"Well I might just be a little"  
"Should we stop holding hands?" he said with a more sad voice.  
"NO! It's just I never really been together with a guy like this"  
"Well I won't stop then!"

He took my hand and guided me around in the town, told me about the things outside and where everything was. It was like a date and still not really a date, but I decided to call it my first date. After showing me the town he bought me a gun, a M9-A1. It was so cool. We went outside town to test my abilities. I learned how to shoot and how to aim, and most of all I learned how good it felt to not being judged because of the you looked. We had a great time and we finished the day with a big hug.

I woke up in the real world, and called Julie. She had to know about it, about him and what happen while I was playing. This day couldn't be much better. Someone at the door knocked, it was Julie. She took my hands and began to jump. "OMG OMG YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND!"  
"Are you serious?"  
"YES!"  
"Well are you here for screaming or here for talking?"  
She didn't even answered she just ran in to my mom to "bring" out the news.

* * *

_**A/N**_

_**Well I want to thanks a friend of mine Kim for giving me an idea. :)  
Let me know what you think so far in the Review.  
Hope you enjoyed it so far :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – The Fire

* * *

"Uuuuhm, Ryrar" I heard a voice behind me and turned around, it was a girl standing in the cloth that newbies always were wearing. "Do I know you" I asked her kindly. And then I found out who she was. And when she asked me to show her the basic, I must say I wanted to and I had to. So I left my party as fast as I could and took her hand. We walked hands in hands, headed to the center of the town. Halfway there I could feel that her hand shacked a little, and I could see on her face that she blushed every time people walked by. It was so clear for me that she was embarrassed, so I asked her about it. When I got the answer that she never walked with a guy like that, I kind of felt lucky to be the first guy to make her feel comfortable in my company. The first thing I showed her was the places to buy food/drinks. We walked inside the inn and I bought her a soda and some ale for myself. I looked at her and asked her if she wanted to hear about me. She said yes quickly.

Well I'm 17 now I started. Well there is not much to say about my childhood, I've always been the boy that did was he was told. And when the teenage years I've just played all day and all night, done my homework and been the nice guy. The only moment where I ever felt something was not long ago. It was the day I started playing GGO, after I've leveled up I went to my childhood friend Marco. We was home alone, and we decided to watch movies, when the door just got kicked in and some guys just screamed: "FIRE!" really high, we ran out on the street, my house was on fire. I ran inside to safe my games, and everything I had, and hurried out again. When I was just about to exit I heard someone scream for help. I turned around as quick as I could and ran in there and search the whole place, when I was just about to give up, because my lungs couldn't hold to much more. It felt like I was burning inside out. I've never been that scared. Not because I was so close to die, but because I couldn't find the one that screamed for help. Well as I said, just as I was giving up I saw her, she was hiding under a table on my room. I ran in to her and lifted her out of the building. When I came out I gasped for air, I couldn't breathe. I looked closer at the girl, it was my cousin. Right now I feel the same way, it's like when we are together I can't nearly breathe. Do you really mean that she said, and hugged me.

After that I asked her about her past, she started talking about that she always had been the lonely girl, and that her parents was to blind to see that she needed help. She told me about how she meet Julie 2½ years ago. She smiled to me and I smiled back. We went out to practice her skills. She was not bad, but she had still much to learn.  
It was time for me to go so we went back to the safe zone. I told her she should do the same every time she wanted to lock out, or else people could rob her.

I opened my eyes after the game turned off. Buzz! Buzz! The alarm in the room beside me was buzzing high, and I thought that it was, as it always had been beside my bed. So I hit after the alarm, witch of cause not was there, and ended falling out of bed and down on the stone floor. My mom ran into me, and asked me if I was alright. I'm fine mom I said, just because I live home again doesn't mean I can't take care of myself. Sorry honey, she yelled from the kitchen. "What's for dinner mom?" "Ramen!" Ramen is my favorite meal, and homemade is the best. Later that night I logged in again to see if Michelle was online, sadly she wasn't. I should have asked her about something. Wait I forgot it now.  
Well it doesn't matter anyway I thought, and logged into my facebook. A friend request, from Michelle. I accepted it and clicked send massaged.

We started typing to each other and I really liked talking to her, I asked her: Michelle I wonder if you maybe could…

* * *

_**A/N**_  
_**Ups, Is that a CLIFFHANGER again, well that was totally not meant to be in the next episode, so here it is**_  
_**I really hope you guys like it so far. In 3 days I'm on about 80 views, and it would have been just fine if it was on 20. So as you might guess I'm really happy. It makes me want to continue, I really enjoy writing this. If you think I could do something better PLEASE let me know. Also if you have any idea's to what would be cool or whatever. Let me know in the review :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – The Crew

* * *

Michelle I wonder if you maybe could give me your number, I really want to group up with you. So in that case I'll prefer that I can contact you any time. The massage came from Coldin. I answered that I would love to group up with him and gave him my number.  
We texted a little longer, and then I went to bed.

I woke up to the sound of bacon on a pan. My mouth turned to water by the smell. BAAAAACOOOON! I thought. I went out in the kitchen. "Good morning dear." My mom said. "Good morning." I said. "Well who is that guy Julie talked about yesterday?" she asked and gave me a weird look. "He's just a friend" I said and rolled my eyes. Why does she not just gets that I just have a guy friend, I thought to myself. The food was on the table and we were about to eat, and of cause I got a phone call. I picked up the phone and walked into my room. "Hey Coldin, what's up?" "Well you have to meet the rest of the group, today 7 o'clock." "Fine can I finish my meal now?" I asked annoyed "Well that is up to you, are there more we should talk about?" He said teasingly. "Defiantly not" I answer and hanged up.

The following hours I spend with Julie, we were talking about gaming. We were talking about how awesome it would be when the seed, in about 1 and a half year, would release the Naruto Ninja RPG. "I will buy that game when they release it" Julie said with and excited voice. "Well I'll be happy if I could join" I said "We could be the best ninja in the world" She almost screamed out. "Shhhh, don't be so loud" "Sorry, I just can't wait." "Well I can totally understand that.  
After a couple hours with just talking, we went out shopping. I didn't really look after something special, so I just followed Julie on her "Journey" in the mall. We came by a new shop. It was a game store. We went inside to have a look of what they had. Julie was of cause looking for if you could pre-order Naruto Ninja RPG. When we came out again, I looked at the clock. It was 6:45. "Shit I'm late" I said and ran towards the exit. I came outside and couldn't remember where my Vespa was. I found it standing against a wall. Funny enough I didn't remember parking it there, well it didn't matter anyway. I put on the helmet, and started the engine. I accelerated as fast the engine could. Fuck I'm Late, I kept thinking.

I ran through the door, I didn't take off the helmet before I was lying down. "Link start"  
I was back just were I logged out. I looked at the clock. 7:01 it said. I sighted "I made it" I called Coldin, over the voice chat in-game. "Hey Michelle you made it" he said. I could hear that the voice was different, from when he was talking to me in personal. "Yea where are you guys at?" I asked confused. "Just about where you are" Said a voice behind me. I turned around. Hey Ryrar, I said and I didn't even see the 2 guys behind him. He moved side wards, this is Tyson, and Captain Mac. As maybe can tell by the name he is the leader of the squad. I greet and told them my name. We when to an ally, where we was talking about how we should get me in level, but at the same time learn me about the skills I could do, and learn to do. We decided to start in the basic, so they learn me, to blind fire, change cover fast, how to re-corner. And a bunch of other stuff. Like what weapons I should use and what the different between the weapons was.

After a couple of hours playing and leveling up, we went to slay a boss.  
I looked at the items he could drop.  
The Voice of Mac was on the voice-chat. "Ready?" "Go." I ran into position behind a pile rocks, I could see that Tyson (our sniper) was heading to a ruined building. "In position" he said when he reached the top. "In position" It came from Coldin from the back of a big war machine. Mac pulled the trigger on a RPG-7, from a safe position beside the building. The missile was heading for the war machine. The NPC, that controlled, lost a little HP. I heard that Coldin began to shoot, and saw my chance when the machine began to face him, and the next missile hit him in side. I quickly jumped over the pile, landed and rolled over. I aimed and took a deep breathe. Then I shoot 3 times in a row. 2 of them hit between the machine's coach-work and into where the man that controlled it was sitting, and the last one missed. The health bar went down slightly. The boss was on half HP now. I quickly ran over to the other side of the battle arena. I hide behind a big rock, just waiting for an opening. And here it was. Just as Mac fired his 4th missile, I ran as fast as I could. But I was too quick. The missile would hit me if I continued. I through my M9-A1 in the air a little in front of me, and slide on my knees under the missile. I could feel the heat of the flames coming out of the missile. When the missile had past me, I quickly went up, grabbed the pistol, got my breathing correct, aimed for the person inside and fired away all my bullets.  
As I was pulling the trigger, I could see how the health bar when down to 0.

I've done it, I defeated my first boss. "We did it!" I screamed. "Hey Ayral, stop screaming remember we are on voice-chat" "Oooh sorry guys forgot it for a second." I said less happy then before. A box popped up, new item collected. Goggles of Time, a rare item. "Uuum guys, how rare are the goggles of time" I asked curious. I could hear them talking at the same time, and for me it was nonsense. "Uuuum they are like one of the rarest items in the game. You better keep them. We went back to the ally where we talked about, how we should level me up and that stuff. I equipped the goggles. "They suits you" said the 3 guys simultaneously. "Thanks" I said and smiled while I was opening the menu and logged off.

* * *

_**A/N**_  
_**Sorry for not posting yesterday, I had so much on my mind and couldn't really take the time to write, but here it is chapter 5**_  
_**Hope you like my story so far :)**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Goggle of Time

* * *

Months have past and I've seen that Ayral has grown stronger, day by day. We have been raided with the squad, and we are moving closer to the Hills. Since the day Ayral got the goggles, she has been practices a new technic. I help her as much as I can, but it's a little hard when it's a thing she does mental. We been working on a team tactic, and we are planning on going to a new BoB team tournament. It's where you and a team on total 4 are fighting against other teams. You have to have a skill score over 1000 witch is a little higher than normal. That is why we are trying to level up Ayral so quick. The map will change, in about 2 month, so we have to hurry before it's too late and we have to know the new map

I ignited the fireplace, and asked the group "what about a song?" I opened my inventory, and pick the acoustic guitar. I took a seat, and started to play Sleeping with Sirens version of Iris. Mac began to sing along, and he actually sang pretty well. Soon the other joined in. Lately we've been singing a lot together. It's like we all are a family. The sun began to rise and we put out the fire. We began to move closer to the battlefield where we were about to meet the boss. As we walked I talked to Tyson, his green rebel hair was pretty long, and he was walking in a hoody when he was not in battle. When I he enterred battle he would switch to a black light armor, and a helmet that opened on commands. He was using a DSR-50 sniper rifle, and if he should end in he had a B23-R. I looked behind me and took a look on, Mac. He was wearing nothing else then a tank top and his army green trousers and some army boots, and his AN-94 in his hands and his Kap-40 at his side. By his side Ayral was walking with hers Scar-H modified with a red dot sight, which she just bought, at her side she had her M9-A1, that I gave her the first day she logged in. I look at my own looked at my character in the menu. My light blue hair was a little longer then I remember. My red scarf was a good choice to my black jacket. I've got myself a AA-12 with drum mag and dragon breath shells. And at my side I had a five-seven with laser sight.

"Stop" Said Mac. We're here, everyone get ready. Ayral interrupted: "I wanna try my new technic" Mac considered and then answered: "Well if you want, tell us what to do"  
"Well its easy get the boss's attention, and GET OUT OFF MY FUCKING WAY!"  
"Yea your right she is crazy" Tyson said  
"That means you owe me 100.000 credits"  
"Goddammit" Said Tyson, as he opened his menu and transferred 100.000 credits to Ryrar's account.

We entered the Battlefield. There was a lot of dirt in the cave. "Can you see somewhere you can snipe from Tyson?" "I could try lying over there he said and pointed over in the corner of the battlefield. "Okay let's give that technic a try"  
As I walked closer to the boss I observed what kind a boss he was. On his back there was a huge bag full of bullets, all connected to the 2 mini guns he was holding I both hands.  
This going to be hard I thought. Mac asked Ayral: "Are you ready?"  
I looked at her while she equipped 2 M1911 and at her each of her legs there was 4 big extended mags on 14 shells and on her back she had 2 pointing each way, and took down the goggles. "Yes, I'm ready" she said ice-cold. A big sound came from the corner where Tyson was, and he hit the boss right in the face. Reflected said the word over his head. I ran towards him firing holding the trigger down, and the when I was close to him I jumped over him and ran to the left, away from the direction Tyson was. And the I went to hide behind a rock, just as I was gone the boss's mini guns was warmed up and he began to fire at the rock I was hiding behind. I could only see how Ayral was taking a deep breath. Then she started firing the 2 guns, I could hear that she was shooting faster than the mini guns she ran towards the boss. And every time the mags were empty, she switched it even faster than the eye could blink. He began to fire at her but she did just slide on her knees, while she still fired the guns. She was now out of mags on her leg. She must had slid about 30 meters now, and she was just right in front of him. She glided under his legs, and switched to the mags on her bag. The boss health was on a quarter now. As she fired in his bag she ran out of mags on her bag. He was almost gone when she switched to the last mags which she had hidden in her boots. Then she jumped on top of his shoulders. And fired the last 28 rounds right in his face. Then she jumped down putted the guns away, formed a gun with her fingers and pointed at him while she walked away and said boom! Then he fell to the ground.

As we stood beside her we was all speechless. "But how?" I asked her. "It doesn't make any sense at all." Said Tyson. "I think we are ready for the group tournament." Said Mac and we began to walk back to the city.  
When we arrived we went for the tower where we should sight up to the tournament. "I can't still not believe, that you took that boss out all alone." "Well it have taken more than 3 month now, to master it. And I used all my shells on it" She said and signed on the contract.  
We had a meeting just after we registered the BoB tournament. After that we went back to the real life to get some sleep, so we were ready to the tournament.

* * *

_**A/N**_  
_**Well he is the next chapter, hope you like it.**_  
_**What do you think so far, let me know in the review.**_  
_**A special thanks to my personal translater and weapon expert = Kim :)**_


End file.
